


A Guiding Light

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Alisanne. <3 Also for the Snarry100 prompts 'Healing' and 'Going Home.'</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne. <3 Also for the Snarry100 prompts 'Healing' and 'Going Home.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Everything was dark and silent. Not knowing where he was, and trying to quell a growing sense of panic, Harry slowly became aware of the soft sound of breathing beyond his own—yes, he was breathing, which surely meant that he was alive. As if waiting for this acknowledgement, the pain rushed back in and forced a groan from his lips.

Instantly, he felt a strong hand cradle his face, long fingers slipping into his hair. He didn’t need to see to know who they belonged to.

“Severus… what—“

“Hush, I’ll explain later. Right now, you need to rest.”

~~~

When Harry awoke again, his mind was a little clearer. He blinked, trying to make out anything in the darkness that he could latch onto, but there was nothing. Fear mounting, he tried to move, only to be held in place. His protest was soothed by Severus’ voice.

“You’re safe, Harry. You’re in St Mungo’s.”

Harry clung onto Severus, relief warring with lingering fear. “What happened? Why can’t I see you?”

“The raid was a trap. You were hit with a particularly nasty curse before you could Disapparate. Fortunately I was able to reach you quickly.”

“My eyes…“

“Will heal.”

~~~

Harry woke up with a start. “Severus?”

But it was a smaller, daintier hand that grasped his. “He’s resting, Harry. He’s been up all night.”

“Hermione… is Ron okay?”

“I’m fine, mate,” came Ron’s voice from a little further away. “Although I thought Snape might kill me himself for a minute there. I think you scared him.”

Harry managed a small smile. “He’s not as tough as he pretends to be.”

“Not when it comes to you anyway,” Hermione replied, and Harry could hear the smile in her voice. “It’s quite heart-warming actually.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

~~~

The next time Harry woke up, Severus was once again at his side, pressing a goblet into his hands.

“It’s medication, not a cocktail,” Severus scolded when Harry grimaced at the taste. “You need to take all of it.”

Hearing the lingering worry in his voice, Harry drank the rest without complaint. He caught Severus’ hand before he could withdraw, lifting it to press his cheek to it.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Disliking my potion or trying to get yourself killed?”

Harry could hear the softness beneath the words, but still winced. “Both. I should have been more careful.”

“Agreed.”

~~~

Harry knew something had changed when the room seemed significantly brighter. He couldn’t see anything definitive, but he could make out light and shade and the blurry shape of someone sitting in the chair beside him.

“Severus?” he asked a little uncertainly.

The figure instantly stirred and moved closer, into the light. “I’m here.”

Harry smiled, finally able to distinguish some of the features he loved so much. “I can see you.” He reached out to stroke Severus’ face, moving down to trace his lips, curving upwards in a smile that he rarely bestowed on anyone else.

“Welcome back, Harry.”

~~~

Days later, and with his eyesight almost back to normal, Harry was finally ready to leave.

“I won’t be sorry to leave this room,” he said, packing the last of his things.

“Nor I.”

Finishing, Harry slipped his arms around Severus’ waist. “I bet. Hermione said you never left—she’s never seen you so worried.”

“That’s what living with a foolish Gryffindor does to me,” Severus replied wryly.

“Want to take this foolish Gryffindor home so he can make it up to you?”

“That could take a substantial amount of time.”

Harry grinned and kissed him. “I’m open to negotiation.”


End file.
